Line trimmers of the kind which are often used for trimming the edges of lawn or for trimming weed or indeed for trimming grass such as is often found on the sides of roads or highways include a motor (usually an internal combustion motor) which is engaged to the end of a shaft. The motor will drive a shaft which at the other end has attached the cutting element. A cutting element may for example be a fixed blade or alternatively be a nylon string which is rotationally driven via the shaft by the motor. The cutting elements can be exposed to the grass or weed to cut the grass or weed at the desired height. The unit will normally include a handle and rpm controller to control the rpm's of the motor. For heavier units the line trimmer may also include a support harness which can be slung about the body of a user to provide support by the user to the weight of the unit. Whilst some versions of a line trimmer will provide a guard presenting protection to the cutting elements in a direction of the body of the user, such a guard merely serves the purpose of providing protection, and then only in on direction or arc of directions.
A standard line trimmer however has difficulty in being used for cutting lawn to a desired level. Since the cutting elements can be held at a varying height above the ground careful control is needed to be exercised by the user to achieve a cut of grass at a consistent height across the entire area of the lawn. This can be difficult to achieve and if the line trimmer is held at the wrong angle, can result in gauging of the lawn thereby creating an uneven look to the height of the cut grass. It is appreciated that lawn mowers can achieve a consistent height in the cutting of grass thereby. However lawn mowers are relatively large tools and its certain applications particularly in residential or inner city locations where the amount of grass that is to be cut is relatively minimal, it may not be desirable or practical to use a lawn mower for cutting the grass.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a line trimmer lawn trimmer attachment unit which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.